Hatake Naruto
by Lu Lein
Summary: ¿Y si todo ese sufrimiento de la niñez se hubiera evitado desde un principio? Kakashi decidió adoptar a Naruto como su hijo. What If. One-shot. No es Yaoi.


**Naruto **es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen:** ¿Y si todo ese sufrimiento de la niñez se hubiera evitado desde un principio? Kakashi decidió adoptar a Naruto como su hijo. What If. One-shot. No es Yaoi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hatake Naruto**

**Por Lu Lein.**

* * *

**E**l pequeño niño rubio colocó sus manitas contra la cerca de la escuela, mirando atentamente cómo los otros niños de la academia salían siendo recibidos por sus madres con una sonrisa. Naruto no podía comprender por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo. Le dijeron que sus padres estaban en el cielo y él estaba molesto con ellos por no querer echarse un brinquito y bajar para recibirlo a la hora de salida en la escuela. Sus grandes e inocentes ojos azules sintieron algo salado dentro de ellos, sentía un pinchazo en el pecho cada vez que veía esa escena todos los días. Y no era solo eso. Sus compañeros usualmente llevaban unos deliciosos bentos delicadamente preparados. Era doloroso que él no llevara nada para el almuerzo más que un vale para canjear en la cafetería de la academia.

Muchas veces se dijo que era mejor no tener padres, les contaba a sus amigos lo genial que era no tener reglas en casa, pero en el fondo añoraba esas reglas, alguien que lo regañara, alguien que lo fuese a dejar muy tempranito a clases. Siempre se regresaba a su departamento él solo, esperando a que todos se fueran para confundirse entre los niños que esperaban a sus madres. Cuando veía que estaba definitivamente solo, entonces se iba caminando. Tenía cuidado de no acercarse mucho por el mercado, se aseguraba de caminar exactamente por en medio para no molestar a ningún vendedor.

Sus pequeños pasos enmarcaban la tierra suelta. Las sandalias ninja ya estaban desgastadas pero tenía que aguantarse porque no tendría ropas nuevas ni calzado hasta el siguiente mes, cuando le llegara el dinero de la manutención. Al llegar al departamento sacó la llave que guardaba debajo del tapete y entró. Su frío hogar lucía como siempre. Sucio, desordenado. ¿Qué se podría esperar de un niño de seis años? De vez en cuando le daba por barrer cuando estaba aburrido, pero hoy eran uno de esos días en que solo se le antojaba acostarse a dormir.

El ANBU de figura espigada observó al niño en la noche. Otra vez había olvidado apagar la estufa. Kakashi traspasó el departamento como una oscura sombra hasta llegar a la cocina y ser nuevamente el héroe secreto del rubio.

―Cabeza hueca. ―murmuró con la máscara puesta al ver el tiradero que tenía.

Apagó la estufa y después se puso a revisar el refrigerador para desechar las cosas caducadas, porque al hijo de su maestro le daba por tener los alimentos eternamente. Era ese motivo por el que casi todos los fines de semana era presa fácil del hospital. Tomó una bolsa de papel y ahí metió una leche caducada de hace un mes, un jugo olvidado y unas bananas negras a más no poder. De su pequeña bolsa que traía atada al pantalón se sacó un pequeño tetrapak de leche, una manzana y una mandarina. Metió todo en el frigo y su tarea terminó por esa noche. Antes de irse no pudo evitar echar una mirada al niño dormido tapado con una cobija verde. Era tan pequeño y ya estaba solo. Kakashi sintió como si estuviera viéndose en un reflejo del pasado, cuando Sakumo se suicidó. Él sabía de primera mano lo que dolía estar solo, el vacío que se sentía, la oscuridad que lo devoraba por las noches.

—Tonto. —Se dijo a sí mismo al pensar en sentimentalismos. Apenas había llegado de una larga misión y lo mejor para su cuerpo sería descansar. Dio media vuelta con la determinación de irse a su casa cuando…

—¡Hada madrina! —Escuchó la vocecita infantil del niño totalmente sorprendido. Kakashi volteó hacia atrás y efectivamente el pequeño estaba despierto, mirándolo con sus vivaces ojos azules —. ¡Por fin te conozco! —Se levantó como rayo y se abrazó a la pierna de Kakashi —, sabía que eras tú, siempre me traes regalos y comida, ¡apuesto a que tú eres mi santa claus también!

—Niño, yo no soy un hada. —reclamó algo molesto, intentando quitarlo de su pierna.

—Pero vienes por las noches a dejarme cosas. Eso es lo que hacen las hadas madrinas, el hada de los dientes, santa Claus, bueno, básicamente eres un hada, ¿no? —respondió con un tono lógico, mirándolo hacia arriba, aunque aun apresando la pierna del ANBU.

—No. —rugió fastidiado —. Mi nombre es… —Kakashi sabía que mientras estuviera enfundado en su uniforme ANBU no debía decir información de su verdadera persona, y menos a un niño tan imprudente como lo era el pequeñín Namikaze —, mi nombre es Sharingan.

—¡Sharingan! Qué bonito nombre. Quisiera tener un nombre como el tuyo. ¿Puedo cambiar mi nombre? ¿Puedo llamarme Sharingan 2?

—Hablas demasiado.

—Es que nunca había conocido un hada.

—Que no soy un hada —explicó cansado —, soy un ANBU. ¿Sabes lo que es un ANBU?

—Sí, creo. —Frunció el ceño, como intentando recordar las clases de academia —. Son ninjas muy poderosos y reciben órdenes directas del Hokage. Algunos son sus guardianes. Los ANBU son más que lo jonin, chunin y los genin, ¿verdad?

—Algo así.

—¡Wow! ¡Entonces eres un ANBU! ¿Podemos ser amigos?

—Si somos amigos, ¿vas a dejar de ahorcarme la pierna? —preguntó despectivo.

—¡Trato hecho! —Lo soltó —, ya verás lo celosos que se ponen los de mi salón cuando sepan que tengo un amigo ANBU.

—No, Naruto, no puedes decirles. Es un secreto.

—Oh, vaya —dijo desilusionado —, está bien, pero para la otra, ¿me puedes traer ramen?

—¡Claro que no! Lo que te traeré será una nutritiva ensalada. —Y punto final. Kakashi dio media vuelta antes de que el chiquillo volviera a esclavizar alguna de sus piernas. El pequeño rubio corrió hacia su ventana y vio al ninja saltar ágilmente entre los techos de las casas, y dentro de sí deseó ser también un ANBU, para poder saltar junto a su amigo y no quedarse solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N**aruto estuvo feliz por toda la semana. Fue el viernes en que todo cambió. Ni siquiera se lo esperaba. Estaba aguardando que sus compañeros del aula salieran para luego despedirse de su salón, no le gustaba mucho verlos marcharse junto a sus madres, así que una vez que salió hizo lo de siempre, confundirse entre los niños para imaginar que de pronto su mamá venía a recogerlo, podía ser la señora de cabello castaño o la señora del largo cabello azul, quien sabe. Pero de pronto todas las madres suspiraban y volteaban a ver de reojo a un hombre joven de cabello platinado. El susodicho vestía el uniforme estándar, tenía su hitai-ate anudado en la cara, cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, una máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro. El peliplata observó a Naruto con actitud algo cansada y le indicó que se acercara. El rubio ceñudo caminó hacia él de mala gana.

—Mi maestro dice que no debo hablar con extraños, así que dígame qué es lo que quiere, señor.

—Soy Sharingan —Confesó en voz baja —, pero en este momento no soy el ninja que es más que un jonin, ¿entiendes? No estoy encubierto. Cuando estoy vestido así solo soy Kakashi.

—Oh, entiendo, entiendo. —sonrió feliz, además había reconocido perfectamente la voz de su amigo el ANBU.

—Vamos, flacucho, te invito a comer.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Kakashi-san!

Le dejó pedir lo que quisiera. Por consiguiente, el niño pidió ramen, pero Kakashi le dijo al mesero que añadiera muchas verduras y carne. Kakashi se sentía un poco extraño de compartir la mesa de su restaurant favorito con un enclenque ruidoso. Los demás observaban con reprobación que el niño del zorro estuviera comiendo junto a ellos, pero como Kakashi el copy ninja era su acompañante, pues decidieron no meterse con ellos. Cuando terminaron lo llevó al parque donde le compró dos helados y una paleta de hielo, de esas que tenían dos palitos. Partió la paleta en dos y le dio la mitad a Sharingan. La tarde pasó rápido y el sol ya se estaba metiendo, así que Kakashi lo acompañó hasta su casa para que tuviera tiempo de hacer los deberes de la academia.

—No te vayas, Sharingan. Te presto mi cama, yo duermo en el suelo, no me importa. Podemos contar cuentos en la noche, de terror si quieres, aunque me den un poco de miedo.

—Ya me tengo que ir, Naruto. Deberías hacer tus deberes y luego irte a dormir.

—¡No, no quiero! —Se abrazó a su pierna —, por favor no me dejes solo. Ya te digo que te dejo mi cama para ti solito.

—Espérame un minuto.

—¡No, no te espero! —balbuceó, haciendo berrinche.

—Ok —dijo haciendo los ojos para atrás —, ¿qué tal si te presto a mi perro?

—¿Tienes un perro? —Lo soltó de inmediato, viéndolo con brillitos en los ojos. ¿A qué niño pequeño no le gustaban los perros?

Kakashi hizo un jutsu de invocación y enseguida apareció un lindo pug café con el rostro medio amargado.

—Él es Pakkun. Si te portas bien cada semana te voy a presentar a otra de mis invocaciones, ¿entiendes?

—¡Claro que entiendo! ¡Qué lindo! —El rubio corrió para acariciar a la mascota.

—Puedes tocar también mis patitas, son suavecitas. —musitó Pakkun de buen humor.

—¡Habla! —Naruto estaba eufórico.

—Todo tuyo, Pakkun. —Kakashi sonrió de medio lado y luego desapareció tras una nube de vapor.

—Mi propio dueño me traiciona. —suspiró Pakkun escuchando las mil y un palabras que decía Naruto por minuto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¿Quién toca esta semana? ¿Quién toca esta semana? —Naruto ni siquiera se pudo concentrar en las clases porque hoy era lunes y era día de perrito nuevo. Ya había conocido al pequeño y tierno Bisuke, que tenía cierto parecido con su odioso compañero Sasuke, a Guruko; a quién le había ganado demasiado aprecio, al serio y confiable Akino que llevaba gafas de sol. Y por supuesto, al primero e inigualable Pakkun.

—A partir de esta semana vas a conocer a los perros más intimidantes.

—¿Qué es "intimidantes"?

—Quiere decir que son perros a los cuales podrías tenerles miedo, porque no son tiernos como Pakkun, Bisuke o Guruko, ni confiables y tranquilos como Akino.

—Ya dime a quién voy a conocer, ándale Sharingan, no seas malo.

—Está bien. —El ANBU hizo un jutsu de invocación, trayendo consigo a un perro beige con pelo crespo en la cabeza color café, además de unos ojos y dientes filosos, como los de un tiburón. El perro gruñó a Naruto y el niño se quedó un poco paralizado, detrás de Akino.

—Él da miedo. —Aceptó Naruto con voz temblorosa.

—Él es Shiba. Shiba, él es Naruto; mi amigo, así que se amable.

El perro se acercó al temeroso rubito y lo olfateó sonoramente, sin dejar de mostrar sus filosos dientes, mirándolo con sus ojos peligrosos. Naruto tardó algunos días en acostumbrarse a Shiba, pero al final de la semana ya estaba tan acostumbrado al perro nuevo que solo ansiaba el próximo lunes para conocer a su nuevo amigo perruno. El siguiente fue uno grande pero amable, el pobrecito estaba lleno de vendas y Kakashi le dijo que no se preocupara, que las vendas solo eran para protección, y que el nombre del can era Urushi.

Fue Buru el último perro porque era bastante grande y difícil de transportar, además no creía que pudiera caber libremente en el departamento de Naruto, así que lo invitó a entrenar en un campo para que pudiera conocer Buru. Naruto lo amó, porque de intimidante no tenía más que la apariencia, Buru siempre estaba comiendo o permanecía estático. A Naruto le gustaba abrazarlo y quedarse dormido sobre él cuando el entrenamiento terminaba.

De pronto una noche Kakashi llegó al departamento para limpiar el refrigerador de caducidades. Al mirar por el pasillo que daba hacia el cuarto de Naruto, observó a los ocho perros repartidos por toda la habitación del niño, durmiendo pacíficamente. Los pequeños acostados en la cama de Naruto, repartidos entre los espacios libres que dejaba el rubito, los más grandes en el suelo, y Buru definitivamente estaba en el único rincón amplio.

Verlo ahí solito, con todos sus canes arropándolo, le provocó que sonriera de medio lado, casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces se dijo que por qué Naruto tenía que sufrir lo mismo que él por su niñez solitaria, ¿por qué el hijo de su sensei tenía que ser un marginado como alguna vez lo fue Kakashi?

Por años había estado jugando un papel pasivo en su vida, dejando que su equipo muriera, dejando que su padre cayera en la depresión al punto de llegar a suicidarse. Era tiempo de hacer algo bueno con su vida. Mañana a primera hora iría a la torre Hokage, más específicamente al departamento de administración para preguntar por los trámites de adopción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**F**altaban cinco minutos para salir de clases. Naruto ya no tenía miedo a la hora de salida. No tenía que esperar a camuflarse entre todos los niños con esa sonrisa confiada de que vendrían a buscarlo sus padres, no tenía qué quedarse hasta el final. Su amigo Sharingan tenía un mes yendo por él a la salida. Con orgullo salía del salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no se detenía a esperar, Sharingan siempre estaba puntual. Lo llevaba a comer, iban al parque un rato y luego lo regresaba a casa temprano para que el niño hiciera sus deberes. Varias tardes se quedó con él para ayudarle a limpiar el departamento y los fines de semana lo acompañaba al mercado para que pudiera comprar cosas de buena calidad sin que los mercaderes le molestasen.

—Naruto. —Lo llamó mientras estaban en la mesa del restaurant.

—Dime. —Comía sus fideos favoritos con sumo entusiasmo.

—A partir de mañana saldré de la aldea para una misión importante.

—¿Cómo Sharingan o como Kakashi?

—Como Sharingan.

—Oh, entonces será peligroso.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. Lo que pasa es que no podré ir por ti a la academia.

El rubio dejó de comer en seguida, mirando al ninja con los ojos cabizbajos.

—Pero vas a volver, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto. Pero el problema es que mi casa se quedará sola y necesito que alguien cuide los perros.

—¡Yo te los cuido!

—Está bien. Te puedes quedar en mi casa, hay mucha comida, pero no quiero que hagas un tiradero como en tu departamento.

—No, no, no, tranquilo. ¡Yo me encargo, dattebayo!

—Te dije que no dijeras esa expresión.

—Es que me gusta mucho. —Se rio alegre y continuó comiendo. Hasta que luego pareció recordar algo y dejó de comer otra vez —. Uhm, Sharingan. Tengo un problema.

—¿Cuál es?

—El próximo mes tenemos demostración de proyectos y van todas las mamás y los papás.

—Entiendo.

—Y… yo… bueno… si no quieres no…

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—¡Sí! Es decir, si tú quieres…

—Pero no puedo pasar a menos de que seamos familiares.

—Oh. —Puso su cabeza contra la mesa en señal de abatimiento —. Rayos.

—Naruto, levántate. Te voy a preguntar algo.

—¿Qué es? —Continuó con su posición triste.

—¿Quieres que te adopte?

Levantó la cabeza con rapidez y lo miró con asombro.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo si yo fuera un perro?

—Lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa forma…

—¡Pues claro que quiero que me adoptes, Sharingan! ¡Sería la envidia de todos! ¡El hijo de un ANBUUUU!

—Cállate.

—Ah, sí, sí, lo siento, es secreto. ¡Sí, sí, adóptame! Y podrás ir a verme en mis exposiciones, aunque me salgan mal —Dio una risotada feliz —, y podré cuidar los perritos cuando no estés y los veré más, y puedes ir por mí a la academia, y yo te prometo tener la casa bien limpia…

—Y buenas calificaciones.

—¡Sí, sí, también buenas calificaciones! ¡Lo intentaré, ttebayo!

—Por favor que no me arrepienta. —Rezó.

—¿Qué, Sharingan? No te oí. —inquirió atento y feliz.

—Que puedes pedir otro ramen.

—¡Wujuuu, super sí!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**H**oy era un buen día. Asistió temprano a la academia porque quería sentir el cambio, demostrarle a sus compañeros que ya no era el pobre huérfano problemas de antes. Se puso su ropa nueva y las sandalias ninja que le había comprado Sharingan, o Kakashi, lo que pasa es que Sharingan se escuchaba más genial.

—¡Ya llegué, dattebayo! —Corrió a ponerse en su lugar. Algunos compañeros lo vieron con fastidio.

—Siéntate, Naruto, no estés haciendo escándalo. —Iruka le llamó la atención —. Bien, alumnos, este es un nuevo mes. Vamos hacer actividades de primavera y comenzar con los talleres. Ah, antes tengo que pasar lista nueva, qué raro que me la hayan actualizado. A ver, todos en sus asientos ya.

Naruto estaba super emocionado. Incluso había repetido su nombre en voz alta para ver qué tan super genial sonaba y le había dado un 100 definitivo.

—Haruno Sakura.

—Presente, querido profesor.

—Hyuga Hinata.

—Presente.

—Ah, me pasé uno. Hatake Naruto.

—¡Presente, ttebayo!

—¿Qué, Hatake Naruto? —Iruka creyó no haber leído bien y revisó la lista, el cambio de apellido le impactó de igual manera que sus demás compañeros que lo voltearon a ver confundidos —. ¿Hatake Naruto?

—¡Sí, sí, soy yo, presente, PRESENTE! —Y luego dio una risotada feliz porque hoy era viernes de ramen y películas en la noche, además Sharingan había tenido misión así que también era viernes de regalo, y tenía un nuevo apellido super genial y un papá nuevo. ¡Un papá nuevo que tenía muchos perros! ¡Y era Sharingan! No podía ser más feliz en la vida.


End file.
